A Christmas Dreams Come True!
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: They are friedns for about four years..... They feel in Love but they don't know how to express their true feelings.... Maybe with Cristhmas time their dreams will come true..... S&E&T My Cristhmas gift to You


Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me it belongs to Clamp, but if anyne wants to give me a great Christmas present, my stocking awaits for it. The music "All I want for Christmas is You" also don't belong to me but to Mariah Carey.

A Christmas Dreams Come True!!!!

It was the night before Christmas and everyone in the small town of Tomoeda were dining in their homes, with their families, well everyone except four souls. This souls were Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiraguizawa, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoudjii. They were preparing the towns church for the midnight ceremony.

Funny has it may seem for the last four years it was always the same four people who did that, maybe because they wanted, or they didn't have anywhere to go, or no one to go to, or simply because they enjoyed each other company although when they were together they never shared to many words...

Syaoran and Eriol come to town from Hong Kong and China four years ago, they are acolytes, hey helped the town priest with all the others ceremonies, they didn't mind if kids at college joke with them, they did it because they felt at peace everytime they helped. After all back home they also helped out. And on this specially celebration they liked to help because they always spent Christmas away of their families and at least in there they would be part of a Christmas tradition...

Sakura and Tomoyo always lived in Tomoeda, they are catechist, they tecahed and guide the young ones in the religion, they talk to them about Christ and the Bible, and other things that were related. They have been catechist for the past four years, and although they always attended to that ceremony, only when Syaoran and Eriol came to town, they started to help with the preparation of the ceremony. This year they didn't had their families with them, due to a blizzard that happened in New York all the airports and roads wer closed, so they wouldn't reach them in time for the Chirstmas Eve dinner... They were sad.

"Good evening!" – said Eriol seeing them reaching the door.

"Hi...!" – said Tomoyo

"You look sad what is the matter?" – asked Syaoran

"Oh nothing really, don't mind us... Lets get this ready!"

"Okay!" – said Eriol. – "But later you have to tell us what is happening!"

For the first time in four years they girls weren't all cheerful, they weren't even smiling, instead they were just helping, like they hadn't had a choice.

"Sakura what is the matter?" – asked Syaoran, seeing Sakura tying the same bouquet for the third time, he was waiting on the top of a ladder

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Please don't lie to me... you aren't all happy like you use too, specially in Christmas the holiday you loved the most. Something is wrong. Come one tell me..."

"Well..."

Meanwhile

"Tomoyo could you passed me that Bible..." - instead of getting him the bible she got him the chants book. – "Tomoyo this isn't the bible... This is your chant book!"

"Oh sorry... Here you go!"

"What is wrong...?"

"Nothing... C'mon help me set the candles!"

"No missy you will tell me what is wrong with you..."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

With S&S

"My family isn't going to make it to come back in time of Christmas due to the blizzard that is falling in New York!"

"Oh so that is what is wrong!"

"Yeah... Don't get me wrong, it is not that I don't like to be alone... But it is Christmas I love spending it with my family around me..." –

"Oh I see..." - she looked up at him when she heard his voice, and what she saw made her heart beat faster, that has happen more than one time, what she saw was his sad face.

"I didn't meant... Sorry... I only say stupid things... I'm going to go see if..." – she was walking away when Syaoran jump of the ladder and grab her wrist.

"Hey, it is okay, you didn't mean it like that... Came here..." – he brought her to seat on one of the benches..."

"Sorry..."

With E&T

"How do you can be so calm and happy when you are spending Christmas apart of your family?"

"Oh that? It is easy. Simply don't think about it much. I call them. And them try to enjoy the ceremonies and Syao's company, although between you sometimes it isn't the greater... But why do you ask?"

"This year me and Sakura are all by our own. Or family can't came from the U.S, the stupid blizzard."

"Hey don't think like that, maybe something good will came after this!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know..." – and he smiled at her like saying wait and see. – "Now help me with this!"

With S&S

"I told there is no need for you to say sorry... I'm fine... But you aren't..."

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time passing Christmas alone!"

"Hey you aren't alone... So you don't have your family here, but at least you know they are safe, and you have here, all the people of Tomoeda who care about you, Tomoyo, Eriol and... Me, we are all here for you!" - he blushed when he said the last person.

"Thank you that means a lot to me..." – she said hugging him, thank you the fact that he is taller and so he can't see her red face. – "So do oyu help me finishing this in here!"

"Sure as long as you smile like you usually do..."

"Deal!"

They begun again putting the flowers and candles on the walls near the hloy images, of Christ and Mary...

With E&T

"I think we are done, lets see if they need more help!" – said Tomoyo

"If don't you may as well go received the people, and see if Father Sudo has arrived!"

"Okay, lets go..."

They went to where Sakura and Syaoran were finishing putting the last candle, but instead he was tickiling her, and she was laughing like a little child.

"We figured that you wouldn't work if you two were together..." – said Tomoyo

"Hey, he grab me when I fell from the ladder, and he took the opportunity to tickle me... You are mean Syaoran Li..."

"I'm hurt... You never talk to me like that... But what could I do you fell on my arms and I remeber how ticklish you were and I couldn't help it..."

"Oh Syaoran, you are very lucky we are inside a church or you'd be dead meat... And also thank to heaven Santa already left with your present, or else you woldn't received it..."

"Oh no... You know very well that Santa will always come..." – Syaoran said and add in a whisper – "Too bad that is isn't always what I want!"

"What did you say Syao..."

"Nothing Eriol. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, the people are arriving... And both of you should go and get ready..."

"Yes Father Sudo is calling for you..." – said Tomoyo

"Okay be right back..."

"So Sakura... You can stop blushing, and staring at him..."

"Ahm... what do you mean?"

"C'mon we are the only ones in here... So when are you goin to tell him?"

"I don't know maybe after the mass!"

"Where I don't know, maybe like usually he will take me home and I'll tell him then..."

"I hope so, loving someone in silence for four years is crazy, you should have told him a long time ago, specially because he likes you!"

"Tomoyo you don't know that, you know very well that sometimes your imagination takes the best of you... So when are you going to tell Eriol..."

"The same time you... I'm tired of watching all the girls asking him out and he always say no, I wonder if he isn't running for priest..."

"Tell me about it!"

With S&E

"Yes Father, everything is in order... The mass can start in 10 minutes, as soon as we can get ready!" – said Syaoran

"Good now go along, so you can go out with Sakura and Tomoyo, they seemed a little down, what happened..."

"Oh... Nothing..." – said Eriol

"Okay now go get ready!"

"So you know!"

"Yes and so do you? What are you going to do about Sakura?" – asked Eriol looking at where the girls were.

"What do you mean!"

"I mean: _"Too bad that is isn't always what I want!"_" that is what I mean... Tell her already you love her the first time you saw her walking inside this church, and when you found out..."

"I know what you are going to say... But if you think is so easy why don't you tell Tomoyo yourself..."

"We ain't talking about me..."

"We are now, so when are you going to tell her!"

"Maybe today... when I'm taking her home... And you?"

"The same time, I'll take her to the town square to see the Christmas tree, maybe Santa will let me have what I wished for..."

"You took four years to do that."

"Of course evertime I was ready to tell her, or near her to tell her, some stupid guy come along and interrupt my confession..."

"Tell me about it, I tried in last four years 56982036 times to ask Tomoyo out, but or I has interrupted by a guy or some lunatic girl come with other girls asking me out..."

"I think this four years were worse, then we could ever imagined them."

"Yes he thought once we told them... it would be the best years of our lifes..."

"But the problem was always in telling them..."

"Telling who what!" – asked Sakura

"Jesus... Don't scare us like that..." – said Eriol

"You can't be here..." – said Syaoran

"Relax, Priest, send us to come for you, but you ain't ready yet..." – said Tomoyo.

"Come here..." – said Sakura and help Syaoran get dressed into his attire, she passed her hand on his hair... – "There all nice and dressed Now go."

"Okay, wait for me when the masse ends."

"Don't I always do?"

"Yes... "

"Go..." – said Sakura – "I think they were talking about some girls... Oh Tomoyo I'm not so sure this will be a good idea telling him, what if he reject me..."

"Sakura you are only going to know if you try to tell him..."

"I know but I'm afraid he says something like _"I like another girl..."_"

"Sakura stop freaking out... You are fraking me out... Lets go, he have to go and sing in the choir, and then you have to read..."

With S&E

"Do you think they heard anything... Oh man I'm so busted... When she helped me get dressed, I thought I was going to explod... I didn't blush, did I?"

"No you acted normally... Don't worry I don't think they heard"

"Finally you are here, now we can begin the mass!"

Syaoran and Eriol walked behind the priest, and when they reached the altar the ceremony begun, the priest begun to say that another year since last ceremony, and once again the church was beautiful and cosy like the last four years, and then Sakura got up from her sit and read the first lecture from the Bible.

The mass begun exactly at midnigh and lasted one hour. Sometimes, you could see Syaoran and Eriol looking to where Tomoyo and Sakura were, they were singing, or reading some lectures from the bible. Syaoran caught Sakura staring once at him, and then she took some kid to the choir benches so he could sleep better.

"Now beloved borthers and sisters, I asked to pray for those who are no longer with us because they were called by God, for those who couldn't make it due to weather condition, and to those that were born this year and will born the next... For those we don't know but someday we can, and for us, the community of Tomoeda... Goodnight and that God illuminated your way... See you next Sunday!"

Everyone left and stayed a little while outside the church talking about how the year already has passed and how the Daidoudjii and the Kinomoto's weren't missing... And then one by one started to go back to their home.

Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting for the guys, and after awhile Eriol appeared.

"Hi, shall we go?"

"Sure, but what about Sakura!"

"Tomoyo don't worry about me I'm sure Syaoran is coming..."

"If you say so... Lets go..." – Sakura looked at their retreating back.

Sakura saw then leave and begun humming a tune and then begin sing it, very softly.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  


With E&T

"I really hate her leaving her all alone back there..."

"Don't worry she will be fine... Syaoran wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, in fact he prefer something bad happens to him than to her..."

"Really?"

"Yes, he is like me..."

"How? You wouldn't forgive yourself if anything happened to my cousin?" – she said with a straight face although her heart was breaking into two pieces.

"No silly..."

"Why am I silly? You were the one who said it!"

"I wasn't refering to her..."

"Oh I see..." – she siad walking away a little fater so he wouldn't see the tears that were in her eyes, that any minute would start to run down freely.

"Hey wait..." – he said and begun walking after her – "Tomoyo wait..."

"No" - she said but she felt her wrist being held back and she was pushed against something hard. She was against Eriol's chest. Eriol begun to feel his shirt getting all wet.

"Tomoyo are you crying?"

"No!"

"Then why is my shirt all wet..."

"So if already knew the answer why asking it in the first place..."

"I wanted to know the reason... Is it because of your family..." – she looked up at him and he saw something he never wanted to see again. Tomoyo's eyes were all red and puffy like her nose.

"No... Sometimes you can be so stupid... I cannot Believe your major is Physics..."

"So why are you crying?"

"If you are so smart you figure it out..."

"But I said nothing to make you cry... oh... oh..." – he begun to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about..."

"You, I'm laughing about you, and your jeaulous of your own cousin..."

"Who said I was jeaulous..." – she said realing herself from his embrace and standing in front of him showing no emotion on her face.

"I said, and for you information, when I said I would never forgive if anything happens to someone, that someone is you..."

"Oh... OH..." – and she begun to cry one more time.

"Tomoyo I love you, please stop crying... I can't seeing you crying... Why are you crying, if you don't love me back I'll understand..."

"That is not it..."

"It isn't?"

"No... I'm so happy..." – she kissed him – "I love you too... Sakura was right Santa Claus makes every dream coming truth..."

"Yes he does... Hopefully Syaoran gets his tonight..."

"What do you mean..."

"Please don't tell no one, Syaoran loves Sakura since he first saw her... And he will going to tell her tonight..."

"Sakura does too, but why didn't he come out with you?"

"For me to come to you, he had to stay and helped Father Sudo put everything away..."

"Oh... I see hey wanna come to my house and Sakura's for a hot chocolate... I not very good but once Sakura's get there I'm sure she will make them... You know it is her speciallity..."

"I know but knowing Syaoran it will take them a while to get there..."

"That is alright we can wait..."

"Yes we can..." – and they begun to walk back to Sakura and Tomoyo's house.

With S&S

Sakura was waiting outside the church with only a coat above her spagethi strap top (n.a: I know in Christmas it is usually cold, but she wanted to look her best when she finally told Syaoran her true feelings for him) she was shivering from cold, what would she expected she was sitted in the same place since Eriol and Tomoyo left, and that was 45 minutes before. _"Where the hell could he be..."_

She kept singing

**Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby   
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

"_Yes, Syaoran the only thing I want for Christmas is you!" – _she thought to herself. She felt something warm being put around her shoulders. And looked behind her only to see the person that occupied her thoughts 24 hours a day seven days a week.

"Sorry for taking so long..." – said Syaoran helping her up – "I was helping Father Sudo and Julia putting everything away... But who is the one you want for Christmas?"

"Oh I see... Bye Father! Bye Julia... If you want you can walk her home! And it isn't important" – she said in a small voice, pink colour was visible on her cheeks.

"And why would I do that if I'm here with you..." – he wasn't understanding where that came from – "C'mon lets get you home, you must be freezing... And you must tell me later who is it that you want for Christmas" – he tried not to say it to harsh, he didn't want to show how jeaulous he was feeling towards this unknown person

"If I am it is all your fault... You know I could have died..."

"Don't be so dramatic Sakura..."

"I'm not being dramatic... Here feel my hands..." – she put her hands on his vheeks, and instantly is cheeks become cold.

"I got the point by only looking to your red nose, and red cheeks, and your purple lips... Why didn't you went inside? And why are you only wearing a a top under that thin coat?"

"Can't a girl look fashionable at least one time!"

"You are always... Come here... Let me warm you up... Or I can't take you to see..."

"Take me where? See what?" – she said while beginning to feel more warmer, not only because he had his hand over her shoulder and was getting her really close to him and also because she was really close to him...

"It is a surprise..."

"Okay... Aren't you could..." – she asked looking at him, he look down at her and seeing how close they were, he blushed.

"No..."

"I guess not since you are blushing..."

"I'm not blushing... I would I blush..." – he said trying to avoid the fact that he was blushing...

"True there isn't any reason for you to blush..." – she said witha tiny voice, Syaoran knew he had said something wrong, because they made all the way to the place he wanted to take her in silence – "Oh Syaoran this is so beautiful... Look it is snowing..." – she said dancing around the tree and trying to catch the snowflakes with her tongue, and after a while she only danced freely under the snow falling. Syaoran only looked at her she looked like an angel.

"You are wrong you know..." – he said when she reached him again.

"Wrong about what?" – she said stopping in front of him fearing what he was about to say.

"About what you said before..."

"Oh... In that case I'll go home... Maybe you still can catch Julia if you worry..."

"Sakura... Where did you get those silly ideas..."

"Well you said you were wrong about something you said, so I figure it was about Julia... So why are you wasting your time here with me?"

"Who said anything about wasting my time... If I'm here with you is because I want to..."

"Syaoran I don't understand... So what were you wrong about?"

"About the blushing..."

"Oh, but there aren't any reasons for you to blush... So why were you were wrong?" – she sadi and added quietly in a small voice – "If I was the one who said it there would tons of reason!"

"What did you said?" – he asked coming closer to her

"Nothing... Syaoran lets forget about it... Lets enjoy the view and the snow... And the holiday..."

"But I don't want to forget ANYTHING!" – he said sorry and then he blushed – "Sorry!"

"Syaoran what is the matter I never saw you so jumpy..."

"Nothing Sakura... Never mind..."

"Okay... So what do you think about Julia?"

"And you keep on bring her up... She is not the one I'm interested in!"

"So there is someone..." – she muttered to herself, small tear slid down her face, Syaoran didn't notice because she was looking at her shoes – "Syaoran..."

"yes..."

"Take me home..."

"Why?" – he said looking at her, he thought he saw her choke a sob.

"Because."

"C'mon Sakura what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... Please I want go home!" – she said turning around and walking away. But before she could go very far, Syaoran grab her from the waist, and make her turned to him.

"Why are you crying... You shouldn't cry... It doesn't suit...!" – he said when he cupped her chin with his hand and made her look up.

"Because..."

"C'mon Sakura there is no reason for you to be crying, I'm here... I'm here with you... I won't leave..." – he said cleaning her stained cheeks with his thumb.

"But... But... Why?"

"Why... What?"

"Why do you say you won't leave?"

"Would you leave something you love?"

"No..." – she said

"So there is your answer..."

"..." – she looked up at his eyes, to read what they reflect and what she saw was love...

"I can't leave you because I love... I always have and always will..."

"Oh..." – she smiled, but the tears keep coming down.

"Sakura... Please sto---" – he couldn't finished his sentence because Sakura kissed him fully on the lips. She could feel in smile during the kiss. She was losing her balance and he hold tight to her tiny waist, so she wouldn't fall... They break up they kissed because they lack on air.

"I love you Syaoran Li, since I first saw you helpin the minister in church..." – she said with the first real smile she had during the whole night – "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Chistmas to you... Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa..."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun...itsumo" – they looked at each other eyes and stayed like that, in each other embrace... – "Come I want to give you your present!"

"Iie... lets just stay like this for a little longer... There isn't another present I would like to receive today... except the one I already received... You..." – and he kissed her again – "You still didn't told who you want for Christmas..."

The end

N.a: So what did you think about my first one-shot... I loved to write it for you, it is my Christmas gift to you... So please enjoy it... And review... Tell me what you think 

**Thank you and Merry Christmas... That Santa make all our dreams and wishes come true...**

**Musette...**


End file.
